The Persephone Effect
by Rahar Moonfire
Summary: Lemon scene from "Fire & Ice." Persephone's beauty seduced Hades, the god of Hell, causing him to stumble and fall. So too did the beauty of a single sakura to a pillar of ice trained as a spy and bred to be a traitor. One night...the ice melted. ZoiKun


**A/N:** This is the lemon version of chapter 1 of my ZoiKun fic _Fire and Ice_ based on my youtube video. Yes I do promise to continue it. Now that my muses have updated, my inspiration is back so I can write again, ^_^

...please don't hurt me...*hides in terror*

**The Persephone Effect**

From the moment those soft lips touched his, Kunzite knew he was screwed. Or, more correctly, the person before him would _be_ screwed. He had been able to hold back and maintain his self-control up to that point despite all the glasses of wine conspiring against him. But those lips were what broke him.

The garden was lit by lanterns set in the ground, hanging from cords or trees, and set into small alcoves. Some light filtered out into the garden from the ballroom as well, but it wasn't enough to light the whole place. There were many dark nooks and crannies that were hidden from view. A quick look around showed several of those dark corners already occupied by 'busy' couples.

But one wasn't.

Gathering what few wits remained from all the drinking, Kunzite pulled his partner around the corner of the large hedge of roses, and into a small, natural alcove behind a statue. He had a brief moment to admire the beauty of the statue before his partner crashed into him with the force of his pull.

Taking advantage of the youth's obvious bewilderment, Kunzite pressed the beautiful youth against the statue's back and kissed those tantalizing lips. The youth sighed into the kiss and clutched Kunzite's elbows and slowly slid up his biceps to his shoulders before wrapping around his neck. Kunzite smirked at the reaction and pressed a knee into the youth's crotch.

He took note of the distinctly masculine organ between the youth's legs and chuckled into the kiss as he pressed his knee harder into the arousal. He felt the boy stiffen against him and whimper. The arms encircling his neck tightened their grip and faint tremors shook the slender frame.

Kunzite's hand slid down the boy's heaving chest teasing the knots on the torso part of the garment open and pulling the soft fabric apart revealing pale skin just waiting to be touched. Kunzite smirked and broke the kiss. Swollen lips tried vainly to capture his once more before parting in a pleasured gasp when Kunzite's lips nipped the small frog knot open on the outer jacket's collar and locked onto the boy's pale neck.

Gently, he kissed the soft skin where the shoulder and neck met then slid his lips along the skin with just enough pressure to tease before nuzzling the juncture at the base of the boy's throat. He was gratified by a soft moan and an eager squirm.

Heaven save him he wanted this boy so bad it hurt, literally. His own arousal twitched, very ready for what was to come. Returning his mouth to the boy's open mouth, he kissed the youth for all he was worth. His tongue delved into the warm cavern, imagining what it would be like for a different part of his anatomy to enter a similar cavern.

His hips acted on those thoughts and began bumping against the youth's. Almost immediately the youth broke contact and gasped for breath, his hands clinging to Kunzite with almost feverish intensity. Taking this as a go-ahead, Kunzite thrust harder and quicker. His hands took hold of the boy's hips and pressed them firmly against his own.

One of the boy's hands released Kunzite and swung behind him to clutch the statue in a desperate attempt to both hold himself up and press further into Kunzite. The masked face tilted up and glistening jade eyes met Kunzite's melting chips of ice with warmth and a silent plea before rolling back into their owner's head after a particularly hard thrust.

Answering the unspoken cry, Kunzite cupped the boy's cheek just under the mask and held it. His other hand rose to cup the boy's other cheek. He forced his hips to stop thrusting into the youth's long enough for the child's eyes to open and meet his own.

Leaning in close, he whispered, "Is this what you want?" The hand clutching Kunzite's arm tightly spasmed. "Do you want it to end like this," –a shaky breath- "or do you want me in you?"

The boy's manhood twitched and his body practically melted at the last part. With an obviously enormous amount of effort, the youth murmured, "I want you in me. Please!"

Kunzite's entire body shuddered at the feel of the youth's warm breath brushing his ear in reply. He pulled away to the boy's despair and placed a single, delicate kiss on top of the shivering child's head. "You're mine, my little sakura."

Without another thought, Kunzite stepped back and flipped the flustered youth around and pressed his hips against the boy's behind, his manhood pressing insistently against the fabric separating it from what it so desperately wanted. The youth moaned and pressed back into Kunzite, shuddering as hands slipped through the waist high slit on either side of his outer garment and under the line of his silk pants.

The hands pushed the pants down then one hand left to the undo the fastenings on Kunzite's own pants releasing his straining member. Then both hands returned and one took a firm grip of the youth's hips before another pressed a finger into the tight entrance. At the feel of the wet heat around his finger, Kunzite's length throbbed and he grunted in withheld lust-filled agony.

Luckily, the youth wasn't willing to wait either. A small, delicate hand reached back and managed to catch hold of some of Kunzite's snowy tresses and pulled him forward. "I want you…in me. Now."

"It will hurt," Kunzite warned more than a little breathless.

"Now! Please," the boy insisted.

Honestly, how could he resist a lustful plea like that? Especially when his own body was screaming for exactly the same thing?

Obeying, Kunzite removed his finger drawing a moan from the boy, placed both hands on either side of the boy's hips, aligned himself, and thrust. The boy's cry caught in his throat as a half sob half gasp. Almost immediately, Kunzite began thrusting. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew he should wait for his partner to adjust, but his body would not wait now that it was finally where it wanted to be. Of course, the wine didn't help either.

He thrust into the heat with a vigor he never knew he had. The boy thrust back into him just as hard. Leaning forward so as much of their bodies as possible were touching, Kunzite freed one of his hands to slide over the boy's heaving chest and slip down beneath the undone lapel of the outer garment and touch the heated skin underneath.

His partner's breath hitched as his seeking fingers brushed a pert nipple and he smirked. His fingers teased the nipple and felt the toned muscles in the chest and abdomen strain and flex with each thrust. Speaking of thrusts, Kunzite noticed how both of the boy's arms were wrapped around the statue. If they were there, then how would his willing partner climax? Surely not by thrust into the statue, there were other ways of getting friction. Such as by fingers.

He continued thrusting but began sliding his hand down the boy's chest and lower and lower until it touched the pant line. The pants were already slipping from being removed to allow access earlier and continued to slip further with each thrust that rocked the boy's petite body. All Kunzite had to do was flick the fabric and it slipped away and immediately his hand engulfed the boy's throbbing member.

The boy bucked and slammed a hand into his mouth only just silencing a cry of surprise and ecstasy. Smirking, Kunzite thrust harder into his all too willing partner who couldn't seem to make up his mind whether to thrust forward into Kunzite's hand or back onto to Kunzite's member. In ended up as a sort of confusing rocking chair effect that worked through pure sensation.

Just the way Kunzite liked it.

He could tell the poor boy was close. His movements were erratic and his breathing was barely deep enough to be considered breathing. It was more like hyperventilating. Plus, the youth was whispering incessantly.

"…hard..er…mhmph…pl…please…ah…don't…st…stop…guh!...mm…mn…ah…ahm…I'm…c…co…coming!"

And he came, to Kunzite undoing.

Kunzite released his seed deep into the boy's body as the muscles squeazed his member beyond capasity. He felt light-headed and dizzy from the excursion, but didn't regret it for a minute. If given the chance, he'd relive that moment and the moments preceding it over and over again.

The boy's grip on the statue weakened and his body shook as Kunzite leaned against him in exhaustion.

It took a moment for Kunzite to pull himself back together and remove himself from the boy's body. A deep sigh echoed as Kunzite's member slid out. Quickly, Kunzite replaced his trousers before turning the weak youth around. He could feel the muscles seizing under his hands as he did so.

Once they faced each other again, Kunzite tilted the boy's face up. The green mask had slipped somewhat during the ordeal, but not enough that he could make out his partner's features. He could still feel his own mask hot and sweaty against his skin.

He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on trembling lips. "Did I pass, little sakura?" he whispered.

The boy in green let out a breathy laugh before meeting Kunzite's eyes with his own and smiling sedately. "With...flying…colors."

Then those jade eyes slid closed and the boy's body slumped. Panic streaked through Kunzite for a brief instant before he took the boy's pulse and realized he was only asleep; probably from the combination of the late hour, the wine, and their efforts from only moments ago.

Smiling, Kunzite gathered the petite youth in his arms and left the alcove and reentered the semi-lit garden. Finding an empty bench close enough to the house to be seen but still relatively private, he lay the sleeping youth down gently. He carefully settled the clothing so the boy was decent if a bit rumpled, and then reached for the emerald mask.

But he stopped himself. He had no right to see his partner. If he knew the boy's face then he would never be able to forget it and it could cause problems later on. Swallowing heavily and forcing his hand back, he took a deep breath to calm his raging curiosity. After a moment, he turned around and reached out once more and touched the mask.

His touch was as fleeting and as light as a butterfly's wing. It traced the green starburst design before moving to the smooth uncovered cheek and lips. Unable to help himself and seeing no harm in doing so he placed a single, close-lipped kiss on those lips that had been his downfall.

A quick pull of magic brought forth a tiny sakura blossom and he placed the delicate thing in the boy's hand. Then he stood and returned to the small, leafy alcove where he had been deflowered his little sakura only minute ago.

_...his?_

He glanced at the statue and smiled in ironic amusement. Persephone, the goddess whose beauty seduced Hades the god of Hell. How symbolic. A silent reminder of what took place there.

Then he left resolving to never look back, never regret, and never wonder.

But…

He always looked back, and regretted, and wondered. How could things have been different if he had only removed that mask and seen? What if…

…what if…


End file.
